A Christmas Wish
by toshina
Summary: It has been months since Syaoran left for Hong Kong following the Sakura Card transformations and weeks since Syaoran last written to Sakura. It is only days away from Christmas and Sakura is about to have her Christmas wish come true.


**Author's Note**

I actually began this fanfiction (my first) about three or four Christmases ago but I never really had the chance or motivation to complete it until several months, and I must admit the fanfic ends rather abruptly. It was meant to be a few chapters long but has since been shortened to an one-shot. I though about editing the piece before posting it up but I got lazy and I don't think I could do much to it. It is rather crappy but it will have to make do as my first and being several years old.

Please don't be afraid to let me know what you sincerely think about the piece.

* * *

**A Christmas Wish**

"Good morning Father. Good morning Touya," Sakura greeted cheerfully upon entering the kitchen.

"Good morning Sakura," Fujitaka greeted from the stove with a smile over his shoulders.

Sakura pivoted and smiled at the photo of Nadeshiko on the dining room counter. "Good morning Mother." Sakura turned her attention back to her father and asked, "Can I help?"

"You can set the table, Sakura. The pancakes are nearly ready," Fujitaka replied with a glance toward his daughter while he continued to flip pancakes. Touya emerged behind the refrigerator door with a pitcher of milk and his eyebrows raised.

"A little early today, monster."

"I am not a monster!" Sakura countered between her gritted teeth and scowling eyes. Touya looked indifferent at Sakura's reaction. "One of these days, when you least expect it." Touya shrugged as he placed the milk at the dining table.

"Breakfast's ready," Fujitaka announced. He balanced the plates of pancakes on his arms as he made his way to the dining table. Touya took his usual seat next to Fujitaka while Sakura sat across from him.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Sakura," Fujitaka began shortly after his first bite, "You are spending the day with Tomoyo and your friends at the winter festival?" The statement was more of a confirmation than a question.

Sakura nodded while swallowing a large mouthful of pancakes. "Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and I are going to the winter festival. We are really excited about the new ice sculpture competition this year." Sakura drank her milk and remained silent as she waited for her father's permission.

"That sounds like fun," Fujitaka replied than slightly lowered his head apologetically at Sakura. "I am afraid I cannot go with you. I have a lecture scheduled this afternoon at the University." Then as if a brilliant idea suddenly came to him, he lifted his head and turned to Touya. "You'll be working at the festival this afternoon?"

"Hmm..." Touya mumbled. "Yukito and I are working part-time at the concession stands. It is a pity the monster will be there. She's going to scare away the customers." Touya froze with his fork halfway to his mouth and yelped when a foot came crashing down on his own. He finished his forkful with eyes narrowed at Sakura.

"I will not," Sakura countered with a 'hmph' and a glare of her own.

"Whatever you say," Touya made a victorious smirk, "Monster." Teasing his sister was a task that never grew tired. Not expecting another kick to his shins, he left out another yelp when he reached for another forkful of pancakes.

Fujitaka smiled. "Sakura, I can drive you over to Tomoyo's after breakfast so you don't have to use your rollerblades."

"It's okay, Father. I'll get Sakura to Tomoyo," Touya offered.

Sakura looked at Touya blankly, surprised at the offer.

"Then it's settled."

After breakfast, Sakura waved goodbye to her father from the front door and walked back to the kitchen to clear away the morning dishes. As she was lowering the dishes into the sink, she turned toward Touya, who was busy washing the dishes, with eyes narrowed.

"Why did you offer to take me? Are you up to something?"

Without turning around and breaking stride at the sink, Touya replied, "We are both going to the same place. I see no use in going separately. Yukito will be here soon and Tomoyo can give us a ride."

"You just wanted a free ride. Lazy pig." Sakura stuck her tongue out at Touya, who in turn splashed water at her. Not returning the bait, Sakura left Touya to the dishes. On her way out of the kitchen, she retrieved a plate of pancakes and a bowl of pudding from the refrigerator. _I'd better hurry before Kero gets mad, again._ Sakura ascended the stairs at a quicker pace than normal and used her toes to nudge open her bedroom. It didn't even take a full second before Kero appeared before the handful of food with sparkling eyes.

"Food!"

Before Sakura could respond, the plate of pancakes was removed from her hands. In a matter of several bites, the pile of pancakes was reduced to half.

"You need to eat slower or you'll choke on the food." Kero paid no attention to Sakura and continued devouring the food at an alarming rate. "I don't understand why you eat so much when Guardian Beasts are not required to eat. You have such a greedy appetite." Sakura gently closed the bedroom door and sat at her bed watching Kero finish his breakfast.

"Do you know how boring it is, cooped up here in your room all day, every day? I have to keep myself occupied somehow. Plus, I can't see how anyone can refused your father's cooking." It suddenly occurred to Sakura that the size of the fork was almost equaled to the size of Kero, which caused her to erupt in fit of giggles. Kero stopped eating and looked at Sakura strangely. "What?"

"Nothing." Sakura allowed herself a few more giggles and got up from her bed. She walked over to her closet and began tossing clothes onto the bed. "Tomoyo and I are going to the winter festival. Would you like to come?"

"Yes! Yes! Take me! I want to get out. Sweets!" Kero's eyes became filled with stars yet again while Sakura gave a small and familiar sigh.

"You have to stay in my bag because Rika and the others will be there. I can't have you going around causing trouble."

By now, Kero had finished his breakfast and was hovering over Sakura's left shoulders as she struggled with pulling a sweater over her head. He raised a paw to pat her on the head. "It is good to see you excited. You've been brooding the past couple of weeks over the brat. This is good for you."

"I was not brooding over Syaoran," Sakura protested. "I was just hoping that he would visit this Christmas because I... kind of missed him." She walked over to her dresser to pick up the bear Syaoran had given her and held it tightly to her chest. "Syaoran hasn't written for over two months. He must be really busy."

"Listen, kid. Just go out and have a good time." Kero didn't understand human feelings but he knew that his mistress was depressed over the brat, and the festival and her friends would do her good. If only he could get his hands on the brat.

Sakura nodded and opened her bag for Kero. "Let's go."

"Tomoyo, look! It's so pretty!" Sakura pressed her face and hands to the glass display. Inside was a pair of bunny-shaped ice sculptures.

"Yes, they certainly are." Tomoyo smiled while adjusting the zoom functions on her video camera to capture Sakura's expressions, which caused Sakura to sweatdrop. She didn't understand why Tomoyo insisted on filming her now that the whole ordeal with the Clow Cards was over.

"Sakura, let's go get some roasted chestnuts," Rika suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You know,"Yamazaki began, "Roasted chestnuts go back a long way. During the Edo period actually, the Emperor would..." Chiharu sighed and dragged Yamazaki ahead by his ears to the chestnut stand before he could finish his story. While everyone laughed at Yamazaki's attempt, Sakura was truly fascinated.

For the rest of the day, the girls and Yamazaki participated in a series of exciting winter activities. They even participated in the ice sculpture contest even though none of them had any experience with ice sculpting. Sakura and Tomoyo had tried to duplicate Kero but the sculpture resembled a grizzly bear more so than Kero. Before long, it was nightfall and everyone agreed it was time to part ways.

"Today was fun. Let's do this again next year," Naoko suggested.

"Of course," Sakura exclaimed. Everyone agreed excitedly.

"Festivals have always been a common annual tradition during Christmas and it is actually celebrated by many..." Chiharu quickly slapped her hand over Yamazaki's mouth and smiled at her friends.

"Good night everyone. Merry Christmas." Chiharu waved and dragged Yamazaki away. This prompted yet another story from Yamazaki about the origin of 'Merry Christmas' as a greeting. Everyone laughed, said their good night's and parted ways.

"Yamazaki and Chiharu are awfully close. Did you think so, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded in agreement. "Is something wrong, Sakura? Are you worried about Li-kun?" Sakura nodded again in agreement.

"Syaoran promised to keep in touch but he hasn't written in over two months. I'm worried that something has happened but I am too afraid to call him. What if Syaoran had forgotten about me?" Sakura stopped walking and stared at Tomoyo for reassurance with doubt and fear in her eyes.

"You are Li-kun's most important person. He would never forget you. Would you, Li-kun?"

"No."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. That voice. She knew that voice. _But Syaoran's in Hong Kong._ Sakura slowly turned around and was shocked to realize the voice was not a pigment of her imagination. Syaoran iwas/i standing two feet away with his lips curved into a smile and his arms at his side. Releasing the breath Sakura didn't realizing she was holding, she took two full steps forward and wrapped her arms around Syaoran's back. Syaoran's arms immediately came around to embrace Sakura in return and his head declined in a nod to Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled in understanding and turn around to walk back to the car alone.

"I thought you'd forgotten about me," Sakura proclaimed after lifting her head from Syaoran's shoulders to stare into his eyes.

"I haven't and I never will. Mother had enrolled me in a new private school. Between the moving and adjusting, I didn't realize that it has been weeks since I last wrote to you. I though you might enjoy this surprise more than a Christmas card," Syaoran explained. Sakura smiled and nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry."

Sakura shook her head sharply to his response. "It's okay. I understand. I am so glad you're here. I..." Sakura's voice trailed off as her cheeks reddened. "I missed you," she whispered after a moment of hesitation.

"I missed you too," Syaoran whispered back.

"How long will you be staying?"

"Mother asked that I return by New Year's Eve to prepare for the New Year Festival."

Sakura's eyes brightened. "That means you'll be here for Christmas!" she exclaimed. Just at this moment, a shooting star fell through the sky. Sakura pivoted out of Syaoran's embrace and pointed at the star. "Look! A shooting star." Syaoran smiled at Sakura's excitement.

"Why don't you make a wish?" Syaoran suggested.

Sakura shook her head and turned to Syaoran with a smile and tears collecting in her eyes. "No. I don't have to. My wish already came true."


End file.
